eterininfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyamarion
Nyamarion is the original homeland of the Elven people of Eterinin. Geography Nyamarion is located in the Eastern Hemisphere of Eterinin. Surrounded by the Otopian Ocean to the north, the Tastston Ocean to the east, the Gimdurcalgarrak Ocean on the west and the Drucallin Ocean on the continent's southern shore. The landscape of Nyamarion is created as a form of natural fortress. The east and west coasts of Nyamarion are populated by the Ralwen, Imian, and Gilarel Mountain ranges. The northern shore is a natural enclave with extensions of the Ralwen and Gilarel ranges encircling the Sea of Valadara. The southern coast is the only exposed coast to the open sea and it has been fortified through milenia and no attack has ever broken through. This is also due to the extreme cold temperatures and treacherous currents of the Drucallin Ocean, hundreds of ships are known to have been lost in its waters and it could be in the thousands with potential shipwrecks that are unknown as to the whereabouts of the wreck. The natural fortifications of the continent allow the interior to thrive both naturally and for its population to thrive as well in relative seclusion. The interior of the continent is very fertile and lush and the weather is fairly consistent due to the mountains on either side of the continent. Rolling hills and great plains fill the interior and many people of all races claim it to be the most beautiful place on Eterinin. Population Nyamarion is the original home to the Elven people of Eterinin, this includes all of the Elven sub-races who began here as Elves and in their travels around the world evolved into the sub-races based on the locations they settled in. Currently the population of the continent is nearly homgenous, with approximately 95% being of Elven (including sub-races) Eladrin, or Half-Elf descent. The continent is home to a few other races, but only in small communities or those that are ambassadors, students, or otherwise in relations with the elven people. These other races in the population include: Humans, Pixies, Changelings, Dragonborn, and Halflings. One thing to note, Shades, Drow and other races or people that have or are accused of having relations with dark power, (demons, evil spirts, necromancy, or dark magic) are often discriminated against and not welcome in many towns. Only with escort and recommendation from a very highly respected council member or citizen, will any of these people even be allowed to have an audience within the governments of Nyamarion. Governance The continent is fairly independent throughout the land, however, there is a ruling body and in matters of continental security and security of the Elven people, the High Chancellor and the Elven Council will convene and assume military control for the continent and its population. This, however, is the only time that the Elven Council meets. As Elves are immortal, the membership has not changed in over a millenia as there has been no conflict with the continent itself. Only in case of murder or death from unnatural causes will a member be replaced. Outside of the Council, the rest of the island is governed by autonomous city states. These localities live in relative peace with each other and maintain trade amongst each other, free of tarriffs and trade restrictions as long as the trade is in legal goods. Conflicts The people of Nyamarion have had a long running dispute over an island situated directly between Nyamarion and Balest, the Dwarven homeland. The island is known by the people of Nyamarion as Lofar Isle, and both the Elves and the Dwarves have a standing treaty amongst their people to remain off the island. Both sides have placed spells upon the waters surrounding the island to prevent anyone from approaching and breaking the treaty. To this day, a few boats and ships have been seen attempting the voyage inland but none have returned to tell the tale. There is a legend that circulates among both races that a Githyanki ship reached the island but was shipwrecked and the crew was stranded. To this day, mariners that dare pass within the spell zone for a brief moment can catch a glimpse of smoke billowing from their camp, and if they look closely at night they can see a fire on shore and a figures dancing in the shadows of the flames. This story is often told to children at night across the world of Eterinin.